The combination cap and handle is contemplated to be most beneficial when used with the common sports-type bottle containing refreshing liquids. Such bottles or containers generally are of the vacuum bottle type of suitable internal insulation structure for maintaining the temperature of the stored liquid relatively constant during storage over a protracted period time. Such bottles or containers generally include a cylindrical insulated liquid storage body which includes a narrowed open neck at the upper end of the body through which the liquid can be poured for filling the body or dispensed from the body. The combination cap and handle embodying the invention is removably attachable on the narrow neck.
Attention is invited to a group of known cap or cover structures for beverage containers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,709 is shown a container cover which snaps over the open end of the container body and which includes a resealable plug for the dispensing opening in the cap. The plug has a strap formation perforated to hold a straw when the plug is engaged in the opening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,135 is shown a handle in combination with a resealing latch for installation on a neck of a bottle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,614 is shown a handle which can be mounted over a flange on the neck of the bottle for lifting, carrying and pouring. The cap for the bottle is separate from the handle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,826 also is shown a separate handle for attaching to the narrowed neck of the bottle.
The structure embodying the invention provides a single, unitary assembly of a cap and handle with a resealable plug for the cap and means in the handle for retaining a straw. This combination cap and handle is most economical to manufacture from a synthetic plastic material, simple to install, use, remove and clean for installation again on the beverage container.